My Story
by xXJRXx
Summary: My name is Maximum Ride. This is my story. My 2nd Fic. Please Read and Review. Reviews would be awesome


Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride

* * *

My name is Maximum Ride. This is my story.

Ever since I was a little test tube baby, I have been at the School, the most terrible place on Earth, but the Flock and I managed to escape, with the help of Jeb, who later, was a traitor. **(A/N: That rhymes)** The School held many experiments like us, ranging from winged freaks, like me and the rest of the Flock, to Erasers, scary wolf-like creatures, thirsty for our blood. So, here we are. Running away from the Erasers. It gets so tiring. We are all tired. We plan to "save the world" as Jeb says and then lay low for the rest of our lives.

"_Max, we are all tired. Can we rest for the night?_" Angel says in my mind. Did I mention we all have our own powers? Well, we do. Angel hit the jackpot. She can read minds, control minds, talk to animals, and breathe underwater, and guess what? She's only six. Nudge is a hacker. Iggy and Gazzy are my pyros, with Iggy being the Head pyro, but being blind, uses his ears for everything. He is also the cook of the Flock. Yes, I know, a blind guy cooking? It's the truth since the rest of us can't cook for our lives. Fang can turn invisible, if he stays still for a while. As for me, I have a Voice in my head, and no, I am not crazy, well, at least I think I'm not crazy, and I have the ability to fly at various speeds. And there the talking dog, Total. There is really nothing special about him, well, for the exception that he likes to talk and complain. Charming mix don't you think?

"Hey you guys, go down to that clearing in the forest below us. That is where we will stay for the night ok? Fang and I will go gather whatever we can find to eat. Please try to start a fire. It is freezing today." I say, in a leaderly voice. Fang and I are, well, I don't know what we are. We've kissed a few times, like, I don't know, five times, but he flirts with other girls. I'm just guessing here, but I think he just likes me as a sister or a best friend. I remember him kissing the "Red-haired Wonder" when we were in Virginia and flirting with the "Eighth Wonder of the World". I really don't know what we are. I think he is just playing with my emotions.

"_Max, he loves you! He is not playing with your emotions!"_ Angel says in my head.

"_What have I told you about reading other people's minds! And I know he is just toying with me. If he loves me, than why does he throw himself to everything in a skirt?"_ I ask Angel. Wait, I'm talking to a six year old girl about my love life. Is this normal or what?

"_Max, he is not-" _I cut Angel off.

"_Angel, get out of my head now!"_ I say as I put up my mind barriers.

We finally reach the clearing and me and Fang look for food.

"_Talk to him. Tell him your feelings. You'll be surprised by his reactions"_ the Voice says.

"Fang, I have to ask you something." I say. He replies with a nod.

"Do you li-" I was cut off by Iggy screaming, "ERASERS!!"

Fang and I run back to the clearing and the fight is on. There are about seventy Erasers in the clearing and only six of us, seven if you include the talking dog. Angel was controlling about six of them with her mind will Gazzy and Iggy are up in the air, dropping several bombs on the Erasers and trying not to hit one of us. In the corner is Nudge, taking on about seven Erasers and throwing nasty punches and kicks here and there. Fang, on the other hand, is taking about fifteen and is shooting out some brutal punches and kicks, as well as me.

"I hear more Erasers coming!" I hear Iggy yell. Now we are outnumbered. I hear cries from Nudge and Angel. About thirty Erasers have Nudge and Angel. I see more Erasers and they are bigger and badder than ever. They have a steel hand connect to them and about three times the size of Fang. They knock Gazzy and Iggy down and they land with a huge thump. I see Fang being held down by about five big Erasers.

"Maximum Ride must come with us, or the rest of you will die," a big Eraser says.

"Fine. I'll go, but don't hurt them!" I say.

"Max, don't go!" Fang yells.

"No, I have to! They will kill you. I'm sorry but you have to lead the Flock from now on." I yell as the Erasers take me to a helicopter and bind my arms together with metal handcuffs and they tie my wings together. Little did I know, I wouldn't see them again for a long time.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Please also read my other stories.


End file.
